Ukyo's Pregnancy
by lucesw
Summary: Ukyo is sick! But she why? What is the secret to her sickness? Why does Ranma now have to marry her? What will Akane do?[One-shot]


Ukyo's Pregnancy

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is not my own. If it was, I would go back and re-write the totally unsatisfying ending that was presented.

Summary: Ukyo is sick! But she why? What is the secret to her sickness? Why does Ranma now have to marry her? What will Akane do?One-shot

A/N: This is my first Ranma fic after finishing the 38 volumes of it, which ended badly (this really bugs me). But I hope it stays true to the total chaos that **is** Ranma ½, so enjoy.

"…" Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

Certain Sounds:

**GOOMPH! **Means fainting anime style.

**DOONG!** Means shock.

:blah: Denotes time/time change

Denotes scene/scene change

Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

It started as a clear and sunny day in Nermia, with nothing wrong. All in all, the pleasant breeze that blew in through the window of Ranma Saotome's seemed to signal a normal day.

"GET UP!" Genma shouted to his son. Ranma subconsciously pounded his father with his fist out the window. Yes, nothing was out of whack. Ranma only groaned as he woke up.

"Ugh, stupid pop has to do that every time," Ranma grumbled as he put on his normal attire, that being a Chinese shirt and pants, not to mention shoes. He walked to the backyard where Genma the panda was already waiting. 'You just had to hit me into the koi pond, didn't you?' a sign the panda held up read.

"Take this!" Ranma shouted, ignoring him and attacking. They began sparring.

"Ah," Kasumi said, smiling as she walked past the open door to the backyard. "Up so early and training." She continued to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Akane's Room-

**BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZ—CRUNCH!** As the alarm rang, Akane smashed her hand down upon it. She looked up to see a poor withered clock give a last wheezing buzz before the pieces crumbled and landed on the ground.

_I should just get a watch_, Akane thought. She slowly raised herself off her bed and changed for her morning run. She had the route all planned out and thought about it as she stretched. _Okay, let's go!_ She ran outside and through the town. As she ran, she felt the cool breeze calm her down and she sighed in relief. It felt good to run in the early morning. As she ran by Ukyo's shop, she turned and noticed a "closed" sign. Usually it wasn't anything, as Ukyo's shop wasn't open now, it was that Ukyo herself wasn't inside the store prepping for the day and it looked boarded up. She stopped running and looked closer. "Closed for repairs," the sign read. "Will re-open soon." _That's odd…did something happen to Ukyo?_ Akane thought. She was concerned as a friend – even though Ukyo annoyed Akane to no end, always hanging upon Ranma. She decided to ask Ranma if he knew anything. She finished her run and returned back to the dojo.

"Oh, you're back," Kasumi said. She smiled. "Breakfast is almost done. Can you tell Ranma that?"

"Uh, sure," Akane replied. She stuck her head out the door to the backyard where Ranma had Genma the panda in a hold. "Breakfast is almost done."

"Okay," Ranma grunted, pulling on the leg he was holding.

'Stupid boy, go and eat! I'm hungry!' a sign read that the panda held up.

"Oh, shut up!" Ranma said, and he smacked Genma on the head. Soon Nabiki came down. She took only a passing glance at Ranma and his father before heading to the kitchen, muttering something that Ranma suspected was "stupid males."

"Hey!" he shouted at Nabiki, who ignored him. He frowned. Kasumi then came out.

"Are you coming?" she asked. Ranma nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," he answered. He walked into the kitchen where everyone including his dad, who was no longer a panda, was seated already. Of course the fathers had arranged it again that the only seat open was the one next to Akane. He sighed, then sat down.

"What, you don't want to sit next to me?" Akane asked huffily.

"No way, who would want to sit next to a—" Ranma began, but suddenly he felt a giant battle aura and turned to see Akane's dad's face looming over him.

"RAANNNMAAA," Soun threatened.

"…never mind," Ranma said.

"No, continue," Akane insisted, a fake smile plastered on her face. She fingered the mallet behind her.

"I'd rather not…" Ranma said, knowing Akane had the mallet.

"Let's eat!" Genma said, and they did.

"Good as usual, Kasumi. Not like someone's I could mention," Ranma said, stuffing his face full. Genma nodded.

"I agree," he said. Akane's eye twitched at Ranma's comment.

"Oh, and you think you could do better!" Akane shouted at Ranma. She swung, but Ranma easily dodged it.

"Yeah," he said, egotistical as ever. Akane growled.

"Hey, but it's not something a macho chick like you has to worry about," Ranma added. Akane was on the verge of slamming her magical mallet upon Ranma when he added, "You've got a lot of other things going for you." _Oh?_ Akane thought. "Though your body isn't one of them." **BAAM!** Ranma was squished under the mallet. Everyone kept on eating – this was normal, after all. Akane suddenly remembered she wanted to ask Ranma something.

"Hey Ranma?" Akane asked. Ranma glowered at her, and replied curtly.

"Yes?" he said, a half-angry look on his face with Band-Aids on his head..

"Do you know what happened to Ukyo?" Akane asked.

"Ucchan?" Ranma asked again. "Her shop?"

"Yeah," Akane answered.

"You mean the one downtown?" Ranma pestered.

"Yes," Akane replied.

"Well, let's see…I stayed over there a few nights ago…" Ranma mused. A vein popped on Akane's forehead.

"You **_what_**?" she asked. She cracked her knuckles.

"I was just staying there after you told me to get out!" Ranma said, backing into a corner. He put his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to peep!" Ranma had crashed into the bathroom while Akane had been bathing – his dad had thrown him against the wall while they had been sparring.

"You actually…_saw_ something?" Akane said.

"No!" Ranma said. Akane retreated and sat back down.

"So you were saying?" Akane asked, not really caring anymore.

"She said something about relatives in China or something," Ranma said. "I wasn't paying attention, I was just trying to get some sleep. She kept bothering me all night," Ranma said. He continued eating.

"You slept in the same **_room_**!" Akane exclaimed.

"RAANNNMAAA, WHY DO YOU DISHONOR US SO!" Soun asked, his battle aura flaring up again. Ranma backed away.

"Nothing happened! Honest!" he said, sputtering. Nabiki giggled. "Oh, what's so funny?"

"Your complete lack of any manliness," Nabiki said. Ranma growled.

"I'm VERY manly!" he said. **SPLASH!** Cold water hit Ranma and he was a she.

"Really?" Akane asked, rhetorically.

"That doesn't count," Ranma said, annoyed. He poured hot water over himself.

"Anyways, she probably went somewhere in China. If not, she'll probably be at school," Ranma finished. He cleaned his plate.

"Speaking of school, you three had better hurry along," Kasumi said, looking at the clock. "It's almost time." Akane wiped her mouth, then went upstairs to retrieve her backpack. Ranma, who already had his backpack waited patiently by the door. Nabiki walked by, her stuff already ready.

"Waiting for your love? How sweet," Nabiki commented.

"W-what! No way! No such thing!" Ranma babbled, flustered. "Who put that idea in your head?"

"Oh Ranma, you're so easy to control," Nabiki said sweetly, then left laughing as Ranma raised a fist at her.

"If you weren't a girl!" Ranma began, but Nabiki was out of hearing already. He got tapped on the shoulder.

"If you're done flirting, then we should go," Akane said, looking angry.

"Flirting! I was NOT flirting! I already had a bad experience being engaged to her! Who would want to repeat that?" Ranma said in his defense as they walked along.

"Can't you even take a joke?" Akane asked. Ranma almost tripped on the fence he was walking on.

"A joke?" he queried.

"Yeah, you know, one of those things that are supposed to be funny?" Akane replied.

"I _know_ what a joke is, I was just wondering since when you say jokes," Ranma said haughtily. **SPLASH!** Akane pushed Ranma into the water on the other side of the fence.

"What was that for, you stupid girl!" Female Ranma sputtered. Akane ignored him.

"Don't make jokes…" she grumbled angrily to herself.

"Fine, just ignore me you sexless tomboy!" Ranma said. Akane did, and Ranma made a "hmmph" sound as he stood back up. "Make an observation and get turned into a girl." Of course with his limited modesty, Ranma took off his shirt and squeezed it dry, causing more than just a few stares from the folk in the town of Nermia. He put it back on, then glanced at the sun to estimate the time. (A/N: Even when Ranma is a female, I will still be referring to him as a him because he is a him. If that didn't make any sense, you've got it.)

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed. He started to run. The school was in sight. He leapt into the air. **BRRIIINGG!** "Not late!" he cried. **GLOOMPH!**

"Pig-tailed Goddess!" Kuno cried. _Not this idiot,_ Ranma thought. "I've missed you so!"

"When will you learn!" Ranma shouted, kicking Kuno into the sky.

"You're late!" the principal shouted, pointing at Ranma.

"What?" Ranma shouted. "No I'm not!"

"This kahuna doesn't lie!" the principal said. "See? You're not over the line." Ranma looked down and he was an inch away from the school entrance. He growled. _When kicking Kuno, I must have moved over the line,_ Ranma thought.

"Go stand in the hall!" the principal said.

School Hallway-

Ranma was standing with two buckets of water in his hands.

"Darn it, I wanted to see if Ukyo was here or not," Ranma said. She often didn't come to school, anyways because she had her okonomiyaki shop to deal with. In fact, Ranma wasn't even sure if she came to school on a regular basis or just to annoy him. _She does make enough money to live with her shop and all,_ Ranma thought. He looked at the clock. The stupid principle had forced him to stand here until lunch, which meant half an hour was left.

"Stupid Kuno!" Ranma growled. Lo and behold, Kuno appeared.

"What? Did the pig-tailed goddess call out for me?" Kuno asked. _Right. Forgot I haven't changed back yet,_ Ranma thought. "Let me console you!" Kuno came with open arms. **KIICK! **With a well planted foot, Kuno went flying out the window.

"Nihao, Ranma!" a voice called out. Ranma inwardly grimaced. Why the heck was Shampoo here? He tried to ignore her, but it was not successful. "Why Ranma no look at Shampoo?" Ranma turned his head in defeat. The Amazon fiancé clasped her hands together.

"What is it, Shampoo?" Ranma asked. "And why are you riding a bike in school?"

"What is what? Shampoo come here to visit Ranma!" Shampoo said. "Plus Shampoo must deliver orders for Great-grandmother." She held up a box that said "Cat Café" on it. "But why is Ranma standing out?"

"Don't ask," Ranma grumbled.

"Does Ranma want to go on date with Shampoo, yes? I deliver then we can go, since you are doing nothing anyways," Shampoo suggested. Ranma shook his head.

"No, absolutely not!" Ranma said.

"Why does Ranma keep his heart on kitchen wreaker?" Shampoo pouted.

"What! No! I don't, who could like a un-cute chick like her!" Ranma denied.

"Then you go on date with me!" Shampoo concluded, smiling. She waved goodbye as she went to deliver her box.

"Wait! I don't want to!" Ranma cried out, but Shampoo disappeared quickly. "Darn her." He waited patiently as the clock ticked by. A minute. Two minutes. Two and a half minutes.

"Airen, Shampoo returns!" Shampoo said. She jumped on him. **GLOMPH!**

"Um…Shampoo…get off," Ranma tried to order. Suddenly he felt an immense battle aura. He turned around to see Akane.

"Uh-uh, Akane, I c-can explain!" Ranma sputtered, but Akane wouldn't listen.

"I come out concerned and her you are **_flirting _**with Shampoo!" Akane growled.

"No! Not at all!" Ranma denied.

"That's right, Ranma no flirting with Shampoo, but Ranma is going to go on date!" Shampoo said. That pushed Akane over the edge.

"Then go HAVE FUN!" She shouted, and she kicked Ranma in the stomach causing him to fall down. **SPLASH!**

"Meow," Shampoo the cat said.

"AHHHH! CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" Ranma cried, running around berserk.

"Who is making all that noise!" the teacher, Miss Hinako Ninomiya asked, popping her head out. "Happoh five-yen satsu!" **WOOSH!**

"Cat…" Ranma groaned, crawling away while Shampoo had already fainted. Ranma collapsed.

"Hmmph!" Ms. Ninomiya said, an adult now and she withdrew her head.

:Lunch Time:

Ranma sighed as he lay back on the roof. He took out a wrapped red-bean bun that was frozen still, but he ate it anyways. After he finished that he took out a curry pastry and ate that. It was also frozen, but Ranma didn't care.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask Akane about Ucchan!" Ranma exclaimed. He got up and walked down to find Akane. He walked around the school, then to the front yard where Akane was talking with her friends about something. _Probably don't want to know, anyways,_ Ranma said. "Yo, Akane!" he said, waving. Akane turned around, and only glared as the girls around her giggled.

"I thought you had a date with Shampoo," she said.

"NO! That was her idea!" Ranma denied. He sat down besides Akane. "I was just wondering if you found anything out about Ucchan."

"You…" Akane growled. She was about to hit him, then realized she wanted to know to. "No," she replied, less angry. "I have not. Have any of you girls heard anything about Ukyo?"

"Nope," the girls said.

"Oh, ok," Ranma replied. He started to whistle a tune.

"Did you have something else to ask, or did you just want to bother me?" Akane asked. Ranma stopped and looked at Akane. He scratched his head.

"No, I'm sorry," Ranma said, and he left.

"Woah, he said he's sorry!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Maybe he's getting better!" another one said.

"Feh, ignore him," Akane said, and they resumed their conversation.

After lunch, nothing much happened. The school day finished as usual.

"Ready?" Ranma asked Akane.

"Yeah, let's go," Akane said. They started to walk home together – mostly out of habit. **BUMP!**

"Nihao, Ranma! Shampoo come back to have date!" Shampoo shouted, hitting Ranma with her bike.

"NO NO AND NO!" Ranma shouted.

"Why Ranma so angry? What did kitchen wreaker do to Ranma this time?" Shampoo asked, looking at Akane.

"Wha…what did **_I_** do?" Akane asked angrily.

"Nothing, so never mind. I have stuff to do today," Ranma said.

"No have time for Shampoo?" Shampoo asked. Ranma stopped.

"Shampoo, will you learn that I am NOT going to marry you!" Ranma cried out in frustration. Ranma waited for an answer while Shampoo seemed to think for a while.

"So what Airen is saying…is that he no want to be airen anymore?" Shampoo said carefully.

"I wasn't an "airen" in the first place!" Ranma protested, stomping his foot. Shampoo looked at Akane.

"You win today, kitchen wreaker, but tomorrow Shampoo will be victorious," Shampoo said, and she left. Ranma sighed in relief.

"Phew! I thought she'd never leave," Ranma said. Akane's eye was still twitching though. "Hey, we're at Ucchan's shop!" he said, noticing where they had stopped. Indeed they had, and it was boarded up and contained the "closed for repairs" sign on it. Ranma peered through the windows.

"It was like this when I ran by this morning," Akane said, also peering in the big glass window.

"Let's go in!" Ranma said, and he opened the door.

"It's not locked?" Akane asked. The store was empty, Ukyo was not behind the counter serving okonomiyaki, and the wooden stools seemed very empty.

"It's almost…scary," Ranma said. Akane raised an eye.

"Oh? Big manly Ranma scared of an empty shop?" she said.

"I'm not scared!" Ranma denied.

"But you just said you were," Akane said.

"That…that…" Ranma sputtered. He crossed his arms. "I'm **not** scared. Akane?" he said, suddenly looking around. He didn't see her. "A-akane?" Did something happen to her? Oh no!" Ranma exclaimed. He looked around worriedly. "Did…a ghost get her? Leave it to that stupid girl to get kidnapped by a ghost." Akane, who was hiding and had been up to that point happy that Ranma cared about her, suddenly felt anger.

"Akane! Come out, stop hiding!" Ranma said. Akane decided she had to scare him – and scare him good. She brought out a tape recorder and pressed the record button.

"Raaaaannnnmaaaaaa…" she said, using a ghost like voice.

"Eep!" Ranma squeaked. "What was that!" He suddenly realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat and used his deepest voice. "Come out! Whoever you are!" Akane giggled to herself. She spoke again.

"Yooouuuu haave cooomiiited a greiiivous criiime!" Akane continued. Ranma looked around, but still could not find the source of the voice.

"Wh-where are you!" Ranma said. "Akane, if this is you…" Akane just giggled again.

"Annnddd sooooo I haave kiiidnapped your finacéeeee…" Akane said.

"What! NO! GIVE BACK AKANE!" Ranma shouted, and he started kicking cabinets, stools, in order to find this ghost. "You DARN ghost, where are you!"

"Toooo get her baack, you must do ooonnnneeee thing fooor meeee…" Ranma paused from his rampage.

"What…what is it?" Ranma asked. Unbeknownst to Ranma, he stood right in front of Akane.

"Turn around!" Akane cried, and when Ranma did, his face fell. Akane was laughing for all she was worth

"You…tricked me…" Ranma said, his face down.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face!" Akane said. Ranma growled.

"And here I was worried about your safety and you play this trick on me!" Ranma shouted. "That's it, I'm going home!" He stomped away, leaving Akane feeling slightly guilty.

"Is he really mad?" she asked herself. Suddenly she felt imminent danger, and she ducked. **THWAP!** A spatula stuck in the wood post in front of her. _A spatula?_ Akane thought, and she turned around. "Ukyo!" Akane asked. Indeed it was, though there was something…wrong about her.

"Oh…it's (urp) only you…" Ukyo said before fainting.

"Ukyo!" Akane cried. She ran up to the fainted Ukyo and dragged her up to the room above the store.

Ukyo's Room-

Akane lay Ukyo down on the futon and put the covers over her.

"There, this should do it," she said. She took a cool cloth and put it on Ukyo's head.

"Thank you…" Ukyo said. Akane sat by her.

"What happened?" Akane asked.

"I don't know…suddenly yesterday night I started to feel bad, then this morning I felt really sick. I even threw up a couple times," Ukyo said. "I decided to rest, but I woke up because I thought I heard robbers."

"Oh…that was Ranma and I," Akane apologized.

"Ran-chan was here!" Ukyo asked.

"Yes, but I sort of played a joke on him and I think he must have taken it too seriously, so he left," Akane said.

"Oh…" Ukyo said.

"You should rest," Akane said. "But I don't think you should be by yourself." Ukyo didn't answer. "Hmm…I would bring you…except I probably can't…" Akane mused. Ukyo snored. _She's asleep,_ Akane thought. Suddenly the door opened.

"Here you are!" Ranma said. "Phew!"

"You were worried?" Akane asked. Ranma saw her face and started to blush. He suddenly did what he did all the time this happened – he put on an emotional shell and replied like only Ranma or a moron would.

"No, but your dad told me to find you – he was the one worried," Ranma said.

"But you chose to come?" Akane asked. Ranma remembered what exactly had happened.

Tendo residence-

:A few minutes ago:

"Where's Akane?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "I left her at Ucchan's shop."

"Ranma!" Genma shouted. "How can you be so uncaring!"

"RAANNMAA! YOU'D BETTER GO GET AKANE!" Sound shouted.

"Jeez, Ranma, can't even take care of your fiancé," Nabiki commented. Ranma growled.

"Why would you think that?" Ranma said through clenched teeth.

"Son!" Genma shouted.

"Son in law!" Soun shouted.

"GO GET HER!" Genma and Soun shouted at once in his ear.

"All right all right!" Ranma replied, getting up.

Ukyo's room-

"I was forced to come," Ranma said. "Why would I come to pick up an un-cute chick like you?"

"You…" Akane started, but she was interrupted.

"Ran-chan…" Ukyo groaned.

"Ucchan!" Ranma exclaimed, peering around Akane who had an angry pulsing vein. "She's sick!"

"Yes," Akane answered.

"How bad is it?" Ranma asked, immediately bending down about Ucchan. Something stirred in Akane.

"Ran-chan…" Ukyo groaned again. She held up an arm, which Ranma grasped. Akane started to get angry…_Wait, is this jealousy?_ Akane asked herself. She cooled down her feelings. _He's just concerned about her health, like I am,_ Akane thought. She cleared her throat.

"If we bring her back to our house, we can help her," Akane said. Ranma picked Ukyo up.

"Ran-chan…" Ukyo groaned.

"Let's go," Ranma said.

Tendo residence-

**SLIDE!**

"Oh? Ranma's back?" Kasumi asked.

"Did he bring back Akane?" Nabiki asked. Ranma came in with Ukyo in his arms. "Guess not," Nabiki said, chewing a pen.

"Kasumi, do we have a place we can put Ukyo?" Ranma asked.

"Oh my! What happened?" Kasumi asked. Akane entered.

"Ukyo's really sick, so we brought her back to help her get better," Akane explained. Genma and Soun came in.

"No! Boy, you were supposed to come back with Akane in your arms!" Genma said.

"Son-in-law, I send you to get Akane back and you come back with…her!" Soun cried.

"Dad!"

"Pop!"

"SHUT UP!" Akane and Ranma said, punching them out the window. Kasumi had brought out a mat in the living room. They lay Ukyo down.

"How is she?" Kasumi asked.

"Don't know," Ranma replied. He took the towel from her forehead and squeezed it dry, then re-wet it and put it back on Ukyo's forehead. "I'll watch her," Ranma said. Kasumi nodded, then went to prepare dinner. Akane stayed by.

"Ran-chan…" Ukyo groaned once again.

"I'm here, what is it?" Ranma replied, but Ukyo just held up her hand.

"Just…hold my hand," Ukyo asked. Ranma did. Akane quickly stood up and left without Ranma knowing. She walked briskly to her room.

"Can't take Ranma caring for someone else?" Nabiki asked as Akane walked by her in the hallway.

"Whatever he wants to do he can!" Akane said, and she walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Quite a temper she has," Nabiki commented to no one in particular.

:Several Hours Later:

"That was a good meal," Nabiki said. "Thanks, Kasumi."

"You're welcome," Kasumi replied.

"Where is Ranma?" Soun asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed he wasn't here?" Kasumi asked.

"Father, you can be so dumb sometimes," Nabiki commented.

"He is still looking over Ukyo," Akane told him. She resumed eating.

"How can he do that!" Genma cried. "Rejecting his own fiancé to look over another woman!" Akane personally was worried about Ukyo too, but wasn't Ranma being **too** concerned? He didn't even eat dinner, for crying out loud!

"He can do whatever he wants," Akane said off-hand, like it didn't matter. Nabiki recognized the phrase from earlier.

"Oh? And you don't care?" Nabiki asked. Akane eye's twitched. It seemed to do that a lot.

"Not at ALL!" she said, with big emphasis. She stood up and left.

"I think you made her angry," Kasumi commented. Nabiki snorted.

"She's probably more angry with Ranma. She gets so jealous, it's bad for her health," Nabiki said. Nabiki was actually very correct. As Akane walked to her room, she paused at the living room and peeked in. Ranma was there, now with Ukyo's head in his lap (she had requested that as well) holding her hand. _Grr…if Ukyo wasn't sick I'd pound them both,_ Akane thought. _Wait, that's not very nice,_ a different side of her brain said. _Ranma is just taking care of Ukyo. He would probably do the same for you._ Akane softened at that thought. _Would Ranma do the same?_ She asked herself. Perhaps one day she would test that…but it was late, and she had to finish her homework and get to bed. She walked to her room.

:The next day:

Bright light filtered through the window of the living room in the Tendo's residence. "Huh? Where am I?" Ukyo asked herself, blinking from the bright sunlight that had woken her up. The last thing she remembered was…was…robbers? "Akane?" She remembered Akane. She felt someone holding her hand and looked up. "Ran…chan?" Ranma was sitting with his hand over hers, his head still but he was snoring. Ukyo didn't move either. She decided sleeping in his lap was very desirable, and who knows when she could do it again. Suddenly she felt very sick. _Oh yeah, that's why,_ she thought as she rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Ranma awoke from the shock and followed her.

"Are you okay, Ucchan!" he asked worriedly. Ukyo just threw up some more. She finally stopped.

"I…I think I'm okay," she said. **Knock knock knock!**

"Anyone in there?" A voice, which Ranma recognized at Akane asked.

"Oh shoot! Run, hide me!" Ranma said. Finding him and Ukyo alone in the bathroom was not where he wanted to be. But alas, it was too late for poor Ranma. **SLIDE!** Shock registered on Akane's face.

"You…" she managed to say, pointing at Ranma, then at Ukyo. "With her…"

"I can explain!" Ranma said. "She was throwing up!"

"Right, probably caused by you!" Akane shouted, punting Ranma out. Ukyo felt another urge to throw up. She went over to the toilet bowl and did so.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked. Ukyo nodded.

"Yeah, that was the last of it," Ukyo said. Ranma came in.

"What was that for, you sexless tomboy!" He asked angrily. Akane realized he probably hadn't done anything, but had to retaliate.

"Nothing, except that you're a perverted transvestite!" Akane said, and she supported Ukyo as they walked back to the living room.

"Let me do that," Ranma said, and she took Ukyo's other arm. They both supported Ukyo as she walked back to the living room. "How did you get sick, Ucchan?"

"Don't know, but it started when you slept with me," Ukyo said. Akane twitched.

"It wasn't like that!" Ranma protested. "It was just in the same room!" This wasn't entirely true. After falling asleep, Ukyo had snuggled up to Ranma several times, and in the morning Ranma had found himself in a very suggestive pose. **BAM!**

"But it got really bad when I visited China," Ukyo said. "You know, I'm really tired. Probably after sleeping, I'll feel better."

"Yes, you should," Ranma said, rubbing his head where Akane had hit it. They lay Ukyo down. She lay down and almost instantly fell asleep. **Knock knock knock! **Kasumi was tapping on the door.

"What is it, Kasumi?" Ranma asked. Kasumi motioned for Akane and Ranma to come out of the living room and into the hallway. They slipped out and shut the door on the sleeping Ukyo.

"I think I know what's wrong, though we'll have to test it," Kasumi whispered.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"With Ukyo, fool!" Akane said, bopping Ranma on the head again. Ranma scowled.

"I saw these symptoms with Mother before," Kasumi said. "Ukyo seems to be pregnant." **DOOONNGGG! **Shock instantly was delivered to the faces of Ranma and Akane.

"I'm not sure," Kasumi continued, not realizing how much in shock Ranma and Akane was and how much Ranma was about to be hurt. "But I think it is what happened." Akane recovered first from her shock, because it was transformed into anger. Her battle aura flared up into something enormous, so gigantic that Ranma's basic instinct screamed at him "RUN AWAY AND SAVE YOUR LIFE!"

"You…" Akane began. "Said NOTHING happened. YOU LIED!" Akane roared, and grabbing her mallet from nowhere, swung at Ranma with all his might. **CRASH!** **BAM! SOCK!**

"Ahh! Ranma!" Kasumi cried. Akane continued to stomp, hit, kick, punch, and use whatever object she could find to hit Ranma with, which did not exclude sharp objects. Naturally, Kasumi was not used to this type of violence and it was all Ranma could do to not die. **THWAP! BAM! CRASH!**

"Ahh!" Ranma yelped as Akane found some knives in the kitchen. **TWANGGG!** Akane barely missed. "I didn't do anything!" Ranma insisted. Akane threw a bigger knife. **THWIP!** The knife stuck in the door post, inches from Ranma's face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Soun shouted, coming in because of all the noise. **CLANG!** A pan hit him in the face and he fell down.

"Father!" Kasumi cried out. "Akane, stop this at once!" Akane, in the middle of her rampage, paused for a millisecond. _An opening!_ Ranma thought. He jumped in to action immediately, tying her up with her hands behind her back.

"Hey!" Akane struggled against the rope.

"Hah, got you!" Ranma said. Soun woke up and saw Ranma tying up his daughter.

"Oh, I'm so happy the relationship has progressed this far!" Soun cried.

"WHAT?" Akane shouted. "RANMA IMPREGNATED UKYO!" Everyone in the house froze, including Nabiki and Genma who had poked their heads in to see what was the commotion.

"He…what?" Soun asked. Genma started to cry.

"Son! How could you do this! I know you're engaged, but you were supposed to choose Akane!" Genma cried. "How could you dishonor me so!" Soun's huge battle aura head loomed over Ranma.

"RAAANNNMAAAA, WHY MUST YOU ACT WITH NO SHAME! I DEMAND YOU TAKE IT BACK!" Soun cried. Kasumi interrupted.

"Stop everyone!" Kasumi cried. Everyone turned to look at her. "First of all, we don't know that Ukyo's pregnant – I just said that the symptoms seem to suggest it. Second of all, we don't even know if Ranma did it."

"That's right, don't jump to conclusions," Ranma said. Perhaps he would live through this ordeal.

"Who **_else_** would get Ukyo pregnant if not her dear '_Ran-chan_?'" Akane growled, mocking Ukyo when she pronounced the words "Ran-chan." "And untie me!" she cried, straining against the ropes. Soun and Genma looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, first we test for pregnancy!" they cried, brining out a pregnancy test kit.

"And why…do you have that?" Ranma asked.

"Well, we were hoping to use it in case you ever got further with Akane…" Soun started.

"DAD!" Akane shouted.

"What? L-like I'd ever do _that_ with an un-cute chick like her!" Ranma said, insensitive as always. Akane, if possible, got even angrier.

"Like I would even CONSIDER ANYTHING of the sort with a perverted cross-gender unmanly guy like you!" Akane shouted in his face. She wanted to reach over and slap him, but couldn't. She strained again against the ropes.

"Alright!" Kasumi said. "Let's go test." She took the kit and opened the door. Akane had finally released herself and she and Ranma walked in.

"Ranma, out!" Kasumi ordered. "This is girls' business." Ranma threw up his hands in defeat and turned around and left. In the hallway, Ranma paced while the two fathers bothered him.

"How could you?" Soun started.

"My very own son dishonoring the family name!" Genma continued.

"Why must you always reject Akane? Why don't you get together?" Soun cried.

"Now I'll never be able to go out in public!" Genma cried as well. Ranma twitched.

"First off pop, I didn't do anything! Second, there would be no problem if you didn't promise me to Ukyo for a stupid okonomiyaki cart! Third, you do a lot worse things that would not let you been seen in public anyways!" Ranma shouted.. Genma froze – it was all true.

"But why did you have to dishonor me by deflowering—" Soun began but a look from Ranma shut him up. **Slide! **The door opened. Kasumi held a stick.

"If this turns yellow, then it's negative. Orange, and it's unknown, and red it's positive," Kasumi said. "It'll be ready when you come back from school." School. That's right, they still had to go to school.

"Fine," Ranma said. "But what about—"

"And don't worry, I'll take good care of Ukyo," Kasumi said. "Now shoo." Ranma nodded, and went to collect his things. Everyone filed out, but Kasumi stopped Akane.

"Sister, please try to understand and not jump to conclusions," Kasumi told Akane. "It doesn't help anyone." Akane looked back.

"But," she started, "What am I supposed to think?" Akane felt like crying.

"There there, we all know that Ranma would never do something like this," Kasumi said. "You should trust your fiancé more, it will help your relationship." Akane mentally twitched an eye in irritation.

"Maybe he shouldn't be such a loose guy," she mumbled, and she left for school – without Ranma.

School-

:Several Hours Later:

Miss Hinako Ninomiya was talking. And talking. She continued to drone on. Ranma normally at this time – last period, that is – would be asleep. But he was worried about Ucchan. _What if the test came out positive? I know I didn't do anything! Or…I know I don't remember anything…darn it, you'd think I would remember if I did something like that!_ Ranma clenched his fists in rage. _And stupid Akane doesn't ever listen to me. She just jumps to conclusions all the time – I would never do that with anyone without marrying them at least!_ He snuck a look at Akane. Childishly, he stuck his tongue out at her. Akane suddenly turned around, and Ranma froze with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Akane threw a look of death.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Miss Hinako cried. "If you emit battle aura I have a right to suck it up!" She was referring to the ridiculous rule she had fabricated about fighting in class. Not that she didn't suck Ranma's energy anyways with her "happoh fifty-yen satsu." At any rate, Akane turned back around and crossed her arms. Ranma went back to thinking. _The test is sure to come out negative. I'm sure Kasumi just misinterpreted the symptoms. What would make her know, anyways? Though she would be the person to know if anyone were. Like pop or Akane's dad would know anything._

_Jeez, if it's positive I don't know what I would do. Pregnant? Oh boy._ Ranma shuddered. _I guess we could ask Ukyo – though probably she would shift the blame on to me so she could get married. You know, if pop hadn't made that STUPID contract…_ Ranma's thoughts continued on this line throughout the whole day, and through lunch and through the last few classes of school afterwards.

:Last Period:

Akane turned to look at Ranma. _What is that idiot thinking about?_ She asked herself angrily. _Probably something stupid,_ she thought. _If the test is positive, I'll kill him. Oooo, I can't BELIEVE he'd do "that" with Ukyo!_ Akane's whole mood was angry and the entire school knew that Ranma and Akane were fighting over something. _And get her pregnant!_ But in the midst of accusing Ranma, Kasumi's words came back to Akane. _"Don't jump to conclusions."_ Akane realized that this was true – heck, they didn't even know the answer if Ukyo was with a child or not. Though Akane knew if she was, that only Ranma would have done "it." _I'll wait until the test comes back to kill him!_ **SLAM!** Miss Ninomiya slammed a paper down on Akane's desk.

"Pay attention!" she cried. Akane ignore her. "Hey!" she shouted, waving her arms and legs wildly. Akane still ignored her.

"Hey Akane!" her friends called out. She didn't hear, as she was really absorbed in her thoughts. _What am I going to do if it's negative? Okay, I'll apologize,_ Akane decided.

"AKANE!" the class called out. She still didn't hear.

"Maybe Ranma can get her!" one classmate said.

"Is she asleep?" another asked. They tapped Ranma. He didn't respond.

"Does anyone have a cat?" a student called out.

"No need, Happoh fifty-yen Satsu!" Miss Ninomiya cried out. **WOOSSHHH!** All of Ranma's energy was sucked out.

"Wah!" he cried, on the ground. He crawled.

"You can't just suck my energy for no reason!" he shouted, or more correctly wheezed.

"Huh, then don't be such a naughty boy," Miss Ninomiya said, and she went back to the front of the room.

**BRIIIINNNGGGG!**

"What? We're done already?" Miss Ninomiya said dejectedly.

"Yes!" Ranma cried, and he immediately started to leave. On his way out, however, he spotted Akane. _Should I wait?_ He thought.

"Oh, is it time to go?" Akane asked, snapping out her thoughts. She immediately walked out, past the contemplating Ranma. _Stupid Akane!_ He thought as he walked out himself. He saw Akane running as fast as she could towards home. Ranma jumped on to the fence and caught up to her.

"So why you in a such a hurry?" Ranma asked.

"Because if it's positive, I want to KILL you as soon as possible," Akane retorted. Ranma did not reply. _Guess she's still angry._ **BUMP!**

"Airen, Want to go on date with Shampoo?" Shampoo asked as she crashed into him. Ranma quickly recovered, however, and continued towards the Tendo residence.

"No," Ranma said. "Never."

"But this time I have planned many fun things!" Shampoo protested, keeping up with her bike.

"No, I have to go home!" Ranma said. Shampoo turned to Akane.

"What is at home? Does Ranma learn new technique?" Shampoo asked.

"He probably learned several," Akane said. Her comment did not slip past Ranma.

"Hey, I didn't do nothing!" he protested.

"We'll see," Akane replied. Shampoo was confused.

"What could Airen learn that I not know about?" she asked. Her answer, however, didn't come as they reached the house and shot in. Shampoo suddenly hit her head.

"Shampoo forgot to deliver this!" she said, biking away. Ranma and Akane both reached the living room and opened the door.

"Ran-chan!♥" Ukyo squealed in delight, and she jumped and grabbed Ranma.

"Ah, whatever you have isn't contagious, is it?" Ranma asked.

"Of course not!♥" Ukyo said. "You gave it to me, anyways!" Ranma felt heat on the back of his neck that probably came from an angry Akane. Kasumi, who had been there the whole time had a neutral expression on her face.

"Ah…dare I ask what the result was?" Ranma asked slowly. Kasumi took the indicator stick. It was Red-Orange.

"YOU!" Akane started.

"Hey!" Ukyo said, standing in front of Ranma. "Don't hurt my husband and my baby's father!" Akane froze. _Perhaps I shouldn't kill a baby's father…But STILL!_

"Err, Kasumi is that really positive?" Ranma asked.

"Well, it is more red than orange, which indicates that it's in its first month," Kasumi said. Suddenly Soun and Genma burst in.

"Son how could you!" he shouted, pounding on Ranma.

"I thought you wanted Akane!" Soun cried, also hitting Ranma. **BAM!** Ukyo took her battle spatula and smacked the two fathers away.

"Stop hitting my Ran-chan!" she said. Ranma turned to Akane.

"Really…it's not what you think…" Ranma started. Akane's battle aura that had flared up died.

"Just…just go! Go marry Ukyo, it's your duty!" Akane shouted, and she ran away.

"Akane!" Kasumi shouted after her, following her. Genma coughed.

"That's right, I guess I can't stop love," Genma said. "But Akane is right – now you have to marry Ukyo."

"Yay!♥" Ukyo cried. "Me and Ran-Chan forever!" Soun was silent.

"You are no longer welcome at my house," he said simply after a while.

"HOLD IT!" Ranma shouted. "I didn't DO anything! I never did 'that!'"

"Why must you lie, son? Take it like a man!" Genma said. "Take responsibility for your actions!" Ranma balled his fist.

"I would had I DONE anything!" Ranma said.

"Oh, but you don't remember, Ran-chan?" Ukyo suddenly asked. She pouted.

"(sniff) you do "that" and then don't want to take responsibility…" she said. She started to cry. "Waaaaaaah! Now I'll be disgraced even worse!"

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Ranma started to apologize. He hated it when girls cried, especially if he was the cause and could help it. It was his weak point, actually. Ukyo grabbed Ranma in a fierce embrace.

"Waaaaaah!" she continued to cry. Ranma blushed. Genma frowned.

"I leave you to take responsibility," Genma ordered, leaving. Soun made one last comment.

"I suggest you pack up, because you will not be here very soon," he said, and left as well. Ukyo sobbed into Ranma's chest as he felt a desolate feeling in the pit of his heart. _What have I done?_ He asked himself. _NOTHING! I didn't do anything! Well…I guess the only thing to do **is** to marry Ukyo even though I wouldn't actually do anything…I mean, I didn't do anything._ He subconsciously patted Ukyo on the back.

"Uh…I have to pack," he said, and stood up. Ukyo followed behind him.

"Does…Ran-chan hate me?" Ukyo asked. Ranma paused.

"No," he concluded.

"Good!" Ukyo said. They walked into Ranma's room. He began filling a backpack with essential items. **KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Come in," Ranma said. Kasumi entered holding a tray with hot tea.

"I made you some tea," Kasumi said.

"Oh…err, thanks," Ranma said. He picked it up and started to drink some.

"But the real reason I came was to have a discussion," Kasumi said. "About you two."

"About us?" Ranma asked. Why was everything decided already?

"Well, Ranma, do you actually know what being a father is like? Ukyo, do you know what being a mother is like?" Kasumi asked. They shook their heads.

"Maybe you should both think hard on what it is," Kasumi said, and she left. Ranma continued packing.

"Err…Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked.

"What?" Ranma said. Ukyo twiddled her fingers.

"I have a confession to make," Ukyo said. "Upon realizing it…I don't like forcing you to marry me if you're not happy."

"But what can I do? I don't know how you got pregnant, but if I was the cause…" Ranma trailed off.

"Well…I'm not really pregnant," Ukyo said. Ranma didn't answer.

"WHAT!" he suddenly shouted. "But, that test!" he said.

"It was all a ploy," Ukyo said. "I wanted you to myself, but this may not be the way."

"You FAKED the test!" Ranma asked, incredulous.

"No," Ukyo replied.

"Then?" Ranma asked. Ukyo sighed.

"I visited the cursed springs," she started.

"Don't tell me you fell into a spring of drowned pregnant woman," Ranma said. Ukyo nodded. Ranma fainted.

"Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked. Ranma was twitching.

"YES!" he suddenly shouted. "YES YES YES! I KNEW I didn't do anything!" Ranma started to dance. **SLIDE!** Genma opened the door.

"Don't make so much noise when leaving, boy!" he shouted. Ranma hit him on the head.

"Ukyo, tell him!" Ranma said.

"Tell me what?" Genma asked.

"Tell him what?" Ukyo asked. Ranma immediately stopped jumping around.

"Ukyo isn't pregnant!" Ranma proclaimed. Genma snorted. "It's true, she fell into the springs of drowned pregnant woman."

"What!" Genma said. "Is it true? Has my son actually been honorable?"

"What do you mean by "actually?"!" Ranma said, bopping his father on the head again.

"No!" Ukyo suddenly cried. "Ran-chan is trying to shift his responsibility!" Genma stopped, then turned to Ranma.

"You once again dishonor me," he said, and turned to leave.

"It's true! If you don't believe me, do the test after she's been doused with hot water!" Ranma cried. Genma put his hand in the air and left.

'Ucchan! Why did you do that?" Ranma asked, angry.

"I-I…don't want to leave you…" Ukyo said. Again, Ranma felt slightly guilty. "It was a reflex." **BAM!** Soun entered the room and dumped hot water all over Ukyo. **SPLASH!**

"There!" Soun cried. "Now, Kasumi, the test kit?" Akane burst in and hit her father on the head.

"You can't do it!" Akane shouted.

"Akane?" Ranma asked in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

"Shut up!" Akane shouted. "I'm only here because you're such an idiot!" Ranma didn't get it. "Now out out out!" Akane bellowed, kicking Ranma and Soun out. **SLAM!** The door closed. Soun grabbed Ranma's hand.

"I'm sorry I doubted you boy!" he said.

"…and what are you holding on to!" Ranma said, bopping him on the head.

"But now our schools can be joined!" Soun cried in happiness. Ranma scowled.

Ranma's Room-

"Ukyo, is it true?" Akane asked. Ukyo slowly nodded.

"I fell in when I visited the springs," Ukyo said. "I…I just wanted to be with Ran-chan!" Akane felt a twang in her heart. _I was jealous!_ She realized. _I was jealous that Ukyo was going to be with Ranma!_ What did she feel about him?

"I'm sorry, Akane, afterwards I realized the one he truly loves is you," Ukyo said.

"Wha-what?" Akane asked, taken aback as this is what she had been contemplating.

"It must have been, because he was so sad he was leaving," Ukyo said.

"No, you must have seen something else," Akane said. Even if she had been slightly jealous, Ranma couldn't feel like that anyways…

"I'm sorry," Ukyo said, bowing her head.

"Err…you don't have to be," Akane said.

"So I can take Ran-chan!" Ukyo asked.

"No! I mean…" Akane said, stuttering.

"Hah, I knew it!" Ukyo exclaimed, standing up. "But this doesn't mean I'm going to give him up easy!" Ukyo patted her battle spatula. "Better go back and start up my shop or Ucchan's might go out of business." She opened the door.

"Ah…" Ranma, Genma, and Soun said at once, caught listening in. Soun immediately started to jump up and cry together with Genma

"We knew it all along that Akane and Ranma would get together!" they cried.

"What!" Ranma shouted. "Says who?"

"Yeah, this perverted transvestite who does things like this!" Akane cried.

"I changed my mind!" Ukyo said. She dumped cold water on herself. "Ran-chan, come here!" She leapt and started to hug Ranma.

"Waaah!" Ranma cried. "Get off!" **CRASH! **Shampoo crashed in with her bike.

"Shampoo heard of Ranma's naughty deed! How can airen do that before joining with Shampoo?" Shampoo shouted.

"I didn't DO ANYTHING!" Ranma shouted in his defense.

"That's right, he is going to join with Akane!" Soun shouted.

"I would never do anything like that with that sexless tomboy!" Ranma shouted.

"Just DIE WHY WON'T YOU!" Akane shouted, and she hit Ranma off into the sky. Kasumi watching smiled.

"I'm glad things are back to normal," she said.

THE END

A/N: This has proved one thing to me – I'm not good at one shots. This story contained some tense moments that probably should be in a longer story, but I realized that this couldn't go on more than three/four chapters max (I originally thought the more time Ukyo spent in the pregnant woman form the more pregnant she would become and eventually she might give birth if she spent 9+ months). The one thing I hope I did is keep the characters in character, though it was difficult for Ranma/Ukyo moments. Does Ukyo actually act that way? Perhaps she might, though it might be slightly OOC. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this dip into Ranma fics (I had to write one, but didn't want to slow down my other stories. On to them, mainly Love Hina fics, so you know, if you like them you might like to read some of mine…heh heh, shameless self-advertising.) Please R&R!


End file.
